When Furbies Attack
by Kelly of the midnight dawn
Summary: What happens when... well you'll see. EO of course because I'm me and well this is my story LOL.
1. Chapter 1

When Furbies Attack

Disclaimer: I don't own them

"Why did it have to be Furbies?" Munch asked, holding up one of the cuddly furry things before he dropped it hard on his desk.

"Apparently," Olivia began "The toy store thought that it was the perfect thing for the toy drive."

The SVU squad room was piled high with toys. It was the annual Easter toy drive for children in ACS custody. The detectives had been all over Manhattan trying to get the big toy stores to donate. One toy store in particular seemed to have a surplus of about a thousand Furbies which they had been more than willing to part with.

According to the manager of the toy store, the Furby just wasn't as popular as it used to be. So the entire SVU squad room was buried in Furbies. Boxes and boxes of the colorful little fur balls.

"I think these things are creepy," Fin said pushing one that happened to be giggling, off his desk and on top of a nearby pile.

Olivia sighed "Its for the kids guys. Try to deal. We only have to put up with this for a couple of days."

Just then Elliot walked in "Hey who redecorated?" he quipped as he walked to his desk and sat down.

"Very funny," Olivia dead panned as she shoved a stack of file folders towards him "They're for the toy drive."

Elliot stared around at the hundreds of furry faces that littered the room "Jeez, do you think they could have given us something a little less… creepy looking?"

"Thank you!" Fin shouted glad that someone was on his side "These things are totally freaking me out."

Olivia looked over at Fin "That would be something I'd expect from Munch."

Munch looked up "Who said I didn't totally agree with him. In fact back when these little strange looking guys were popular, the government-"

"Oh here we go," Fin said, slamming the case file that he was working on shut and getting up from his desk.

"The government," Munch continued, un phased by his partner's departure "used them to keep track of children."

"Oh come on Munch," Olivia broke in "That makes no sense. If the government could keep track of all the children who owned Furbies, then there would be a lot less child abductions."

"Its true," Munch protested "But the educators of this fine country got their heads together and had the Furby band from schools because the little buggers are so annoying."

Olivia didn't think that this made any sense but she just decided to drop it otherwise John would just keep talking on and on about his insane Furby theory. The four detectives worked on in the midst of the Furbies for two more hours. At five o'clock Cragen walked in.

"What has happened to this place?" Cragen asked the room as he stared at the piles of Furbies.

"The toys for the toy drive Cap," Elliot answered not even looking up from his paperwork.

"Why are they all Furbies?" Cragen asked.

"The toy stores in Manhattan are cheap and the Furbies aren't selling apparently," Munch answered, leaning back in his chair and sighing heavily.

"Well," Cragen began "I would appreciate it if I had my squad room back. Elliot, Olivia move these… toys up to the crib," and with that Cragen disappeared into his office.

Olivia mumbled something as she rose from her desk and grabbed an arm load of Furbies. She turned to Elliot who was still sitting at his desk and had made no motion to indicate that he would be getting up anytime soon "Aren't you going to give me a hand?" she asked. Elliot nodded and groaning he got up and took his own arm load of toys and followed her upstairs.

Olivia kicked the door to the crib open with her foot and dumped her load of Furbies on one of the cots. Elliot followed suit, depositing his load on another unoccupied bunk "I'll be happy when this toy drive is over," he muttered as he turned to head downstairs for more Furbies.

Olivia put a hand on his shoulder "What's up with you today?" she asked, concerned "You seem… not yourself. Is everything ok?"

He turned and looked into her compassionate face. He smiled warmly at her "Yeah," he answered "Its just been a long day and these things are creepy as hell, which isn't making the day go any faster or easier."

Olivia turned and picked up one of the fluffy little guys from the large box she had just set down on the cot and held it up, waving it in Elliot's face as she giggled "Oh come on," she began, finding it hard to talk as the sight of Elliot backing into a corner made her laugh even harder "These guys are so cute," she moved the Furby so that it was within inches of Elliot's face and positioned it so that what were apparently the Furby's lips came into contact with his cheek "See," she smiled widely "He likes you."

At this point Olivia was about to double over laughing from just seeing the mortified expression on Elliot's face. Suddenly both detectives jumped as the Furby turned its head and looked directly at Olivia with its big green eyes and spoke "I wuv you."

"Is it supposed to do that?" Olivia asked, dropping the Furby instantly.

Now it was Elliot's turn to laugh "That's what these creepy little guys do Liv. They move and talk and scare the crap out of anyone over the age of ten."

Olivia bent down to pick up the fuzzy yellow creature that had fallen to the floor. She tried to make light of the situation "Sorry little guy," she began, out of the corner of her eye she could see Elliot watching her with amusement dancing in his eyes "I don't think you're my type," she set the yellow Furby with the green eyes back on top of the pile in the box and turned to head downstairs once more. "Come on!" she called over her shoulder to Elliot "These things aren't going to walk up here themselves!"

Elliot followed her back downstairs and together they finished clearing the Furbies out of the squad room. Unseen by either of them, the yellow Furby with the green eyes shifted in his box until he managed to climb over the side. Once he had made it to the floor, he ran and hid under a nearby bunk.

TBC

A/N: Yes its true I'm crazy. Anyways I would appreciate some feedback also I'm kind of stretching the truth about the toy drive, I don't think that such a drive exists and if it did I'm sure that they could manage to get something more than Furbies. And when I'm picturing how the Furbies are packaged, Hope you liked it, please review. Special thanks to KaydensRei and SVU101, if you hadn't thrown me in the ditch, I would have never understood just how demonic the Furbies really are LOL.


	2. Chapter 2

When Furbies Attack

Disclaimer: Not mine

Olivia sighed rubbing her eyes. It was eight thirty and the paperwork seemed unending. She looked up at Elliot to see that he looked as worn out as she felt. Munch Fin and Cragen had gone home for the night and the precinct was quiet except for the two of them. She gave him a small smile as she pushed her chair back from her desk.

"I'm about done for the night," she informed him as she stretched her arms above her head and yawned louder than she normally did.

Elliot smiled back at her "Let's head out and grab something to eat."

Olivia stood up and pushed her chair in as she reached for her work bag "Sounds good to me. Where should we… What the hell?"

"What is it?" Elliot asked, nearly knocking his chair over from the force with which he sprang out of it.

Olivia stood frozen staring at something that had been sitting just behind her work bag on the corner of her desk. It was a yellow Furby with green eyes. 'It couldn't possibly be the same one,' she told herself.

"I thought we got all of them," Elliot said in wonderment when he saw what had her so freaked out.

"We did," Olivia said quietly, not willing to touch the Furby.

Elliot noticed her hesitation and reached for the little toy "Liv's afraid of a Furby," he teased as he waved it in her face in a manner similar to the way she had done before.

"I am not," Olivia protested, laughing nervously.

Elliot chuckled "Come on Liv they may be creepy looking little things but-"

Elliot was cut off when the Furby spread its tiny arms wide towards Olivia and said "I wuv you."

Olivia jumped back about a foot. Elliot put the Furby down on her desk and extended a hand towards her "Come on Liv," he began "Its just a toy."

"Yeah," Olivia nodded and picked up the little yellow fluff ball "Come on little guy," she said sweetly, trying not to sound as nervous as she felt "Let's get you upstairs to be with your friends." She started walking towards the crib.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Elliot asked semi mockingly.

"No," she called back over her shoulder. She wasn't afraid of a little toy and she didn't need someone to hold her hand for this.

As she was leaving Elliot could have sworn that the Furby gave him a very dirty look over Olivia's shoulder. He dismissed it and went to his locker to get his coat.

Imagine Elliot's surprise when he opened his locker and a swarm of very brightly colored butterflies flew out in his face. "What the hell is this," he muttered as the colorful wings hit his face as they flew past him. He stared after the colorful cloud and estimated that there must have been about a hundred butterflies in it.

He was had just started to think to himself that it was too early in the year for butterflies when he heard Olivia call his name. She was standing at the top of the stairs to the crib, no longer holding the Furby in her hands.

"What is it Olivia?" he asked as he began climbing the stairs to reach her. He could see that the color had gone out of her face and as he got closer he saw that she was shaking slightly.

"The Furbies are gone," she told him, trying to calm her voice.

"What?" Elliot was stunned "How could anyone steel a thousand Furbies from a police station?"

"What if they weren't stolen?" Olivia suggested. She didn't want to believe it because she knew how foolish it sounded but there was just something off about the toys.

"Olivia," Elliot began, putting a hand on her shoulder "They're just toys."

"How else do you explain them disappearing?" she asked defensively.

Elliot walked with her towards the crib and opened the door. He flipped on the light and took a look around. It was true, the Furbies were gone, there was nothing left but cardboard boxes. Elliot turned to Olivia "This is really weird," he turned to head downstairs.

"Wait!" Olivia called after him, just a hint of desperation in her voice "Where are you going!"

"I'm gonna give robbery a call!" he called back.

Olivia quickly ran after him, not wanting to be alone right now. Sometimes even perfectly rational people can become panicked when they are confronted with something they don't understand.

She hadn't even bothered to notice that the yellow Furby with the green eyes that she had set down on one of the cots was no longer where she had left it.

She reached the nearly empty squad room just in time to see Elliot put the phone down with a very unsettled look on his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked him, coming up beside him and putting a hand on his arm.

Elliot scratched his head "The phones aren't working," he said puzzled.

"It's the Furbies!" Olivia laughed histarically. She was feeling a little more than just a bit nervous and the laughter was a coping mechanism.

"Are you ok?" Elliot asked as he reached out to catch her before she collapsed from laughter "Breathe Liv," he told her half jokingly but the other half of him was really worried about her.

"I'm fine," she said, collecting herself and straightening up "but wouldn't that be something you would have expected Munch to say if he was here," she chuckled slightly.

"Yeah," Elliot said as he started walking with her towards the exit. All of a sudden a huge cloud of butterflies, much bigger than the one that had come out of Elliot's locker, ambushed them.

"What the hell is this?" Olivia called out to Elliot as the butterflies surrounded them ans she could no longer see him.

"I have no idea," Elliot called back, trying to reach her through the cloud but all he felt were butterflies. "Just run for the exit!" he screamed frantically as he started pushing his way through the brilliantly colored confusion.

"I'm trying," Olivia said from somewhere beside him.

Elliot had his hand on the door. He pushed against it with all his weight but it didn't budge. They were trapped

TBC

A/N: The idea that Furbies are evil and in league with the butterflies belongs to SVU101's little brother and I promised I'd give him credit so he would stop bugging his sister.


	3. Chapter 3

When Furbies Attack

Disclaimer: Not even in my dreams sigh

"There's no end to these things!" Olivia was saying as Elliot turned and pushed through more flapping wings to get to her.

"This door won't open," he told her as he finally grabbed onto one of her arms.

"Do you have any bug spray?" she asked, trying to breathe without inhaling any butterfly wings.

"No," Elliot informed her regretfully. The gears in his head ground frantically as he tried to figure out a plan. Suddenly he thought of something that might help "Get down!" he screamed as he pushed Olivia to the ground beside him. As they lay on the precinct floor the butterflies began to land on top of them.

"This is just great," Olivia whispered.

But Elliot wasn't through yet "Roll," he told her softly. Swiftly the two detectives rolled over, catching the majority of the butterflies off guard and squishing them. The few that were quick enough to survive flew away in a hasty retreat.

Elliot stood up first extending a hand down to Olivia and helped her to her feet. They dusted themselves off and surveyed the ground beneath their feet.

"That's a lot of butterflies," Olivia said bending over the pile of crushed colorful insects.

"We should check another exit," Elliot suggested.

Olivia nodded her head and the two of them went in search of a way out of the building. Once they were out of site, the pile of butterflies which had been lying lifeless began to rise, once more becoming the thick cloud that it had been before.

"Okay," Elliot said, trying to take command of the situation "You check the windows on this floor I'll check the windows on the other floors."

Olivia nodded "Sounds good," the two went their separate ways.

Olivia began checking the windows. None were giving way. She came to Cragen's office and pushed the door open. She couldn't explain it but she had a really unsettling feeling about all of this. The missing Furbies, the out of order phones, the butterflies showing up at night and indoors no less this just wasn't right.

She flipped the light on in the captain's office and froze in her tracks "Holy…" her voice failed her as she reached for her gun. Although she wasn't quite sure what good it would do her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elliot stepped into the elevator on the way to check the next floor. The floor that he had come from yielded no help. All the windows were stuck and emergency exit doors were all jammed. He sighed and looked upward at the ceiling of the elevator. He groaned when the lights above him flickered out and the elevator stopped moving. The soft emergency lighting came on and Elliot sank to the floor in defeat.

"Better let Liv know," he mumbled as he reached for his cell phone. His hand reached into his pocket, only to close around… absolutely nothing. Elliot shot up from the floor in a panic. He was positive he had his cell phone. He began scanning the elevator floor in the dim light to see if it had fallen out of his pocket in the last couple of minutes.

He felt something knock against the back of his head "Ouch, son of a…" he rubbed the back of his head as he turned to see the source of his pain. He momentarily froze "How the hell," he picked up a blue Furby "What are you doing in here little guy?" he said more to himself then anything else. He assumed that if someone had stolen the Furbies without taking the boxes, it made perfect sense that they would have dropped one or two of them.

"You're in the way," the Furby told him.

Elliot put the Furby on the floor of the elevator and stepped back "Excuse me?" he asked not at all expecting the Furby to answer him.

"You are in the way," the Furby repeated.

Elliot wasn't sure but it looked like the blue Furby was glaring at him. Chalking it up to a trick played on him by a combination of his tired eyes and the dim emergency lights he tried to focus on getting out of the elevator.

The Furby spoke once more as its tiny form advanced towards Elliot "You must be eliminated."

It was at this point that Elliot realized that this was more than just a simple toy. But Elliot was calm and collected. After all, he was about twenty times the size of the little blue devil. Elliot picked up the little aggressor "I'm not exactly sure what's going on here," he said as he held the Furby at arms length "But you're gonna tell me right now." Elliot's tone was venomous as if he were dealing with a perp.

The Furby just giggled and in a sing song tone it answered "I don't think so." at that point the lights came back on in the elevator and it began to move once more.

Elliot relaxed momentarily. He swore to himself that after this was over, he was never riding in an elevator again. His calm was interrupted however when the elevator didn't stop at the floor that it was supposed to but instead kept going.

"What the hell?" he muttered to himself.

The blue Furby in his hand just laughed "They're gonna drop you," it said in that oh so annoying sing song voice that it had.

Elliot realized the meaning of the Furbies words and he immediately tried to think of a way out. He could climb up the shaft but if they were taking the elevator all the way to the top floor, he would be crushed if he tried to climb on top of the car to soon and who knew if this blue fellow was in communication with whom ever was operating the elevator. Then it came to him, this object was obviously a spy device, a means of two way communication with the mastermind behind all of this.

Elliot held the Furby up to his face "Who are you?" he asked, he was running out of time before the elevator would be released.

"I'm Furby," the Furby answered just the same way all Furbies would answer that question.

"Why are you doing this?" Elliot tried again, making sure to keep his voice calm, giving the impression that he was completely in control.

"I'm not telling," the Furby's sing song tone was getting on Elliot's nerves. The Furby began to laugh hysterically and in its sing song voice it began to chant "You're gonna die-ie. You're gonna die-ie."

Elliot's patients with the little blue bastard was wearing thin, he drew his arm back and threw the Furby against the wall "Stop it," he growled at the creature.

The Furby straightened itself up, using motions that it wouldn't have been able to use if it had been confined to the limited Furby movements "Furby can't stop it," it began "Already begun. Only other Furbies can stop."

"Well make them stop," Elliot commanded.

"Uh-uh," the Furby wagged its finger at Elliot "Not gonna do it."

"Why not?" Elliot asked, angrily.

"You're in the way," the Furby answered with the same words that it had started their conversation with.

"You'll die to," Elliot told the Furby.

"Nah-uh," Furby began "Furby don't die from fall. Not gonna be here."

At that moment the elevator stopped and the Furby shimmied up the wall and out a small panel. Right before the elevator began to fall the Furby called back once again in the sing song tone "I tell your partner you say hi," and with those foreboding words, the elevator began to fall.

TBC

A/N: I love reviews. Keep them coming please.


	4. Chapter 4

When Furbies Attack

Disclaimer: Not mine and if they were they would probably never forgive me for this story.

Olivia took a tentative step inside the office, making sure to leave the door open. She wanted to be able to escape quickly if necessary. She spun around quickly when she heard the door slam shut.

'It must be the wind,' she told herself but in a building with no open windows or doors, how could there be any wind?

Slightly more shaken than she had been before, she turned back to Cragen's desk to stare once more at the thing that had startled her enough that she had felt the need to reach for her gun. There on Cragen's desk sat a yellow Furby with green eyes.

"What are you doing in here little guy," Olivia said in a shaky voice, making sure to keep her distance from the desk.

"I wuv you," the Furby said, taking a step closer to the edge of the desk and looking at Olivia with what could only be described as lust in its big green eyes.

Olivia's breath caught in her throat as she found herself backing up towards the door. She kept her eyes on the little yellow monster in front of her as her hand slowly reached for the door knob. This was just too freaky, she wanted away from this thing. Her hand made contact with the door knob and she slowly began to turn it.

"Nah-ah-ah Livvy," she heard from above her. She looked up and saw a pink Furby with blue eyes perched on top of the door frame.

Olivia paid no attention to the little bastard as she kept turning the door knob. She tried to ignore the frantic beating of her own heart as she did so. These were just toys after all, nothing more. She was a cop damn it, these things shouldn't even be making her even the slightest bit nervous. And yet somehow they were.

"Stop right there," the Furby on Cragen's desk called out forcefully as it pulled out from behind its back the standard nine millimeter and pointed it at Olivia.

Olivia would have burst out laughing at the sight of a Furby holding a gun if it wasn't for the fact that she was totally weirded out by the Furby already and the gun was pointed at her.

"Alright," she said, trying to sound calm as she removed her hand from the door knob.

"Sit," the Furby instructed her, indicating with its non gun stub of an arm, one of the chairs across from the desk.

Olivia obeyed, feeling entirely foolish that she was doing so but at the same time she couldn't take her eyes off of the gun in the Furby's tiny excuse for a hand. At this point Olivia noticed that it would be physically impossible for the Furby to pull the trigger. In an instant she had leaned forward and snatched the gun from the Furby.

Feeling completely foolish, she pointed the gun at the Furby and demanded "What is going on here."

The Furby turned its gaze up to meet hers "I wuv you," it answered simply.

Olivia ran for the door of the office once more but found that she couldn't open it "What the hell," she muttered. None of what was going on made any sense.

"Get her!" the yellow Furby with the green eyes screamed.

For a moment Olivia just looked around, wondering who he was talking to then she felt something drop onto her head. She reached up and felt another Furby clinging to her hair. She tugged at the persistent little bugger and after she had managed to untangle it she looked at it. It was the pink Furby with the blue eyes that had been sitting on top of the door frame. She laughed, suddenly feeling much better. It was totally unbelievable that these toys would come to life let alone be after her but the fact that they were only toys and much smaller than her was comforting. She breathed a sigh of relief and dropped the pink Furby to the ground only to look down and see that there were at least twenty five more Furbies of varying fur and eye colors staring back at her.

She jumped back in surprise, hitting the door which still refused to give way "What the hell?" she gasped. It seemed to her that this was fast becoming her phrase of the day.

One of the Furbies in the group jumped in the air, screaming as it landed once more "Charge!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The elevator was quickly careening to the bottom of the shaft. Elliot had very little time to think. He climbed to the top of the car and grabbed on to the emergency escape hatch. The hatch gave way easily and soon Elliot was out in the open shaft watching the floors slide by, too fast for him to do much of anything. He closed his eyes and prepared himself for what he thought was the end. He didn't want to give up but he really didn't see any other choice.

Suddenly he felt the elevator's descent slowing until it stopped completely. He sighed in relief and opened his eyes taking in a very strange sight. The elevator had stopped between two floors. The top of the car was only about a foot below a set of opened doors. Elliot knew that someone must have opened those doors from the outside and someone must have stopped the elevator. The question was, who?

"Hello?" he called into the empty hallway as he stepped up and out of the dark shaft. He saw no one as he proceeded down the hall. He stopped in his tracks when he peered around a corner and saw a cloud of those damn butterflies circling a light fixture. Elliot wasn't in the mood for another encounter with the flapping little annoyances so he doubled back. He headed to the staircase, thinking that it would be best to join up with Olivia, he headed down to the SVU squad room to see if he could find her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia gave another desperate tug at the door of the office. The Furbies were quickly piling up around her feet. More of them had come out of the woodwork besides the original twenty five. The little pests were a lot stronger than they looked. Every time she would push them down they would just keep coming. She'd been stomping on them, kicking them, picking them up and throwing them across the room, she'd even tried shooting some of them point blank but they just kept coming.

All the while the yellow Furby with the green eyes sat on Cragen's desk, watching with great interest as Olivia tried and failed to get away from the Furbies. The most evil sadistic look crossed its face. It was truly a frightening sight to behold.

Olivia had long since given up screaming at the little fur balls to get down because they just wouldn't listen. Besides yelling would only waist energy and she was running very low as it was. She only hoped that Elliot would come looking for her. That was of course providing that he hadn't run into a similar fate. She hoped he hadn't, she hoped that he was safe, she wondered if he had found a way out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elliot turned the corner and entered the squad room. He had had no luck finding Olivia and he was hoping that she was there. He stopped at their desks and surveyed the bullpen. It was empty. He looked towards Cragen's office, noticing that the light was on he approached the door.

"Olivia," he called with his hand on the door knob "Are you in there?" He paused and listened for an answer. He heard a lot of high pitched giggling and it didn't take him long to identify it as the sound of several Furbies but there was something else besides the giggling. There it was again, a voice, almost drowned out by the Furbies' laughter but still clear.

"Elliot," he could hear her calling to him "The door's stuck."

In an instant Elliot had kicked in the door "Holy…" Elliot saw the giant pile of Furbies in the middle of the room but no sign of Olivia. The Furbies were jumping up and down and giggling in delight.

"We won, we won," they chanted.

Elliot approached the pile "Olivia!" he called.

"Down here," came a muffled response from somewhere underneath all the Furbies. Elliot started tossing Furbies every which way to shouts of protest from the annoying little things. He got very annoyed when he could have sworn that he tossed the same one off the pile at least a dozen times.

Olivia was feeling physically drained but hearing Elliot's voice gave her renewed strength. She started fighting against the Furbies once more and soon she had stuck a hand out of the pile, followed by an arm. Elliot saw her arm appear, he grasped her hand in both of his and pulled her free of the Furby pile. Now that the office door was open the two of them made a run for it.

"What do we do?" Elliot asked Olivia as he turned and saw the field of colorful bastards following them.

"First off," Olivia said as she headed for the stairs to the crib "Don't look back, it'll only slow you down and second," she grabbed his hand and put her last ounce of strength into running up the stairs "Run!"

The two of them reached the crib only feet ahead of the Furbies. Quickly Elliot shut the door behind them and locked it. He joined Olivia in moving one of the cots to barricade the door. Once they had finished Elliot collapsed into a seated position with his head in his hands. He looked up as he felt Olivia sit down beside him "What do we do now?" he asked defeated.

Olivia was exhausted. She had put everything into just reaching the crib and barricading the door. She was physically wiped "I have no idea," she answered honestly as she slid sideways onto the cot and lay still.

TBC

A/N: Is it still funny or did I just totally cross the line into creepy and wrong? LOL Ok so it was creepy and wrong from the beginning but… I'm not sure what I'm talking about. Its 4am and I'm going to bed. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

When Furbies Attack

Disclaimer: Not mine

"Olivia," Elliot began as he put a hand out and brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear "Are you ok?"

She looked up at him through tired eyes and Elliot could see that behind the exhaustion was a spark of fear "It was just really…" she trailed off, not able to find the words to describe the feeling of being incased in Furbies. Creepy wasn't strong enough, horrible wasn't either, terrifying might be just a little two strong. She couldn't find the word so she just said nothing.

Elliot understood the meaning behind her silence. He hadn't gotten around to telling her about the elevator and he wasn't sure he wanted to but when he had been talking to the blue Furby, he had felt considerably unsettled. Of course when the elevator had fallen he had been very much afraid but before then when it had just been him and the Furby, it hadn't been a pleasant experience that was for sure.

A series of small thumping sounds brought the two of them back to reality if you could call it that. Small voices rose up from outside as they tried to open the door by hurling their small bodies against it.

"Open up," one was saying.

"Pwease?" another spoke up.

"Come on," yet another pleaded.

"We won't hurt you," still another one tried to coax them from their strong hold.

"Much," another whispered in a voice loud enough to hear.

Without even realizing it, Elliot pulled Olivia close to him and held her protectively "We have to get out of here," he whispered trying not to sound as nervous as he felt.

Olivia looked at one of the small windows "Do you think that we could get out that way?" she asked.

Elliot got up and approached the window. He tried to open it but it was stuck. It was at this point that he noticed a line of something pink along the base of the window. He scraped his fingernail against it.

"What is that?" Olivia asked as she moved to stand beside him.

Elliot sniffed the tip of his finger "Bubble gum," he said in a disbelieving tone.

"Bubble gum?" Olivia asked, just as surprised as Elliot maybe even more so.

"Yeah," Elliot answered "The window is glued down with the stuff," he moved to the next window and the next but at every window the findings were the same. Bubble gum around the edges of all the windows, making it imposseble for them to be opened.

"How the…" Olivia began. None of this made anysense "Do you think that all the doors and windows were jammed this way?" she asked.

Elliot nodded "It's a possibility," he told her, not willing to rule anything out yet.

"There's only one way out of this room," Olivia said as she turned back to the door where the sounds of chattering Furbies could still be heard.

"Not necessarily," Elliot told her, winking slightly. He hopped up to one of the top bunks and began feeling around the panels in the ceiling.

"What are you doing?" Olivia asked as she climbed up on the bunk beside him. Watching his hands roam over the ceiling tiles.

"Remember the stories about Rex?" Elliot asked.

Olivia nodded and shuttered, the stories of Rex, the infamous cop killer had been a favorite ghost story that veterans of the 1-6 would tell to the rookies when they first arrived. Although Olivia never believed that there was any truth to them "But come on Elliot," she protested "All of those stories are total bologna."

Elliot shook his head "Nope they were absolutely true," his hands grasped the tile that was in the exact corner of the ceiling and it came away in his hand, revealing a secret passage "Ladies first," he said jokingly as he gave Olivia a boost up into the tunnel.

Olivia cringed at the thought that there was any truth what so ever to the old stories as she sat in the tunnel and waited for Elliot to swing himself up. He did so, pulling the ceiling tile up with him and replacing it. To anyone below it would look as though the ceiling had never been touched.

With the ceiling tile put back in place, the passage was completely dark. Elliot reached out in the dark feeling around to find his way. His hand collided with Olivia's leg and she jumped, letting out a small nondescript noise.

"You ok?" Elliot asked, urgently.

"Yeah," she answered, feeling around until her hand met his. She grasped it tightly "I think we should see where this leads," she suggested.

"I'll go first," Elliot said, moving in front of Olivia and beginning to crawl down the dark and narrow corridor. He talked to Olivia as he moved so that she could know where he was in the blackness "So Liv they say that Rex's ghost still haunts the passage he created and even though the police never caught him and have no proof that he's dead, sometimes on nights like this-"

Olivia cut him off "Ok I think that's enough of that. Isn't there something else we could talk about?"

Elliot chuckled "Don't tell me that these stories actually scare you."

"No," Olivia protested "Its just that with the Furbies and now this secret tunnel… its making it seem like… well you know like that anything is possible, even the ghost of Rex the ravisher."

Elliot stopped and turned back grabbing Olivia's hand "Liv," he began encouragingly "I have know idea what is going on with these creepy toys but I'm sure there is nothing more to this tunnel than what it is, a lucky break for us. And I am absolutely positive that there is no such thing as the ghost of Rex the ravisher and he is most certainly not in this tunnel." Elliot released her hand with an encouraging squeeze and continued down the tunnel.

Olivia knew that most of the fear she was feeling was just plain foolishness but still she couldn't help the feeling in the pit of her stomach that something really bad was going to happen. She crawled forward. Suddenly she felt her body collide with a wall. She realized that she hadn't heard Elliot in awhile.

"Elliot," she called in a desperate whisper. There was no response "Elliot," she called again. Still nothing, she strained to hear anything at all. In the distance she heard what she thought sounded like laughter. It wasn't the Furby laughter though, this laughter was much deeper, darker, more insidious. Olivia crawled on in the tunnel, following the source of the laughter and hoping that it would lead her to Elliot.

TBC

A/N: It just keeps getting weirder and weirder and creepier and creepier. Please review.


End file.
